Accident
by Chayo1197
Summary: No one wanted Kurt to be hurt, especially not like this. It was just an accident.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guise! I sort of noticed that no one had really written about any other times Kurt was on the football team. Voila! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

The air was cool on Burt's face as he sat in the high school bleachers. It was the fourth quarter and McKinley was down three points. Not that the school population had much hope. McKinley football was a joke. Especially since they let the gay kid join the team. Burt watched his son sit on the sidelines, forcing himself to watch the teenagers run back and forth over an odd-shaped ball. Kurt was barely interested. He was only here to do one thing and that did not include cheering for the boys that tormented him on a daily basis. That's what the girls in skirts were for.

His elbow rested on his knee, cupping his frozen cheek as he watched. This was so boring. If it weren't for the padding that protected him from the cold, Kurt would stand up and go home. But he knew he couldn't. His dad was watching. He wanted to make the man proud. He sat up a bit straighter and clapped when the crowd did, earning him a few stares. What?

Oh. One of their players had been hurt.

Whoops.

As a couple of their guys helped the injured player to the sidelines, Tanaka looked at Kurt. "You're in." When Kurt didn't respond, Tanaka barked, "Hummel!" Kurt perked up, looking over. "Yes?" "You're in."

…

"In? As in play?" "Did I stutter Hummel? Get out there!" Kurt stared at the coach with a gaping mouth. "Coach you can't-" "GET IN THERE RIGHT NOW HUMMEL!" Kurt bit his lip, grabbing his unused helmet and sliding it carefully over his perfectly groomed hair before jogging out to the huddle of his teammates. Seeing number 3 running out, Burt stood up and grinned. His son…his son was out on that field! He clapped enthusiastically. "There ya go son!" He called. His son was being included in the game. So what if it was pretty much over? He was being included…finally.

Kurt shivered a bit. The cold was worse out here. The players were staring at Finn, who looked hopelessly at Kurt. "Alright, since Kurt's the smallest he's also the fastest. Kurt, I'm going to throw you the ball. Just get it as far as you can okay?" Kurt gulped and Karofsky growled. "Don't fuck this up, fairy." Kurt's heart jumped into his throat. "W-Wait why-" "Break!" and before Kurt could ask for a change of plans the group broke and went into formation. He looked at their form, rubbing his arm a little. "Kurt what are you doing?" Finn asked. "Over here by me." He nodded, jogging over to Finn's side. "Right."

Adrenaline started to pump through his veins as he heard Finn call out some random numbers, and the formation broke. He was scared still before he heard Finn yelling, "Kurt run!" He started to run across the field, turning a bit. He saw Finn throw it and he ran backwards, his arms extended to the sky. The last thing he remembered was the pigskin touching his fingertips, a weight crushing down on him, then darkness.

Burt shot to his feet with the rest of the crowd as six huge players piled on top of number three. He couldn't even see his son underneath them, but it was a hell of a play. He would have to hear about Kurt getting his jersey wrinkled and his hair ruffled later by "those buffoons".

The players slowly got up and suddenly Kurt was visible. He lay on the turf, his small body twisted at an odd shape. When Kurt didn't move Burt knew something was wrong.

Finn ran over to Kurt, sighing. "Well you almost caught it." He reached out a hand to help the smaller boy up but Kurt didn't take it. Finn blinked. "Kurt? It's okay dude, there's going to be other games." He waited a moment but Kurt still didn't respond. Puck ran over. "Dude Hummel, now's not the time to act a queen." Usually that would prompt a response from him but he received nothing. Puck kneeled down and shook the boy. "Hummel?" Finn moved down and wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders, propping him up. "You oka-" Both boys were silenced by the sight of blood trickling down Kurt's lips. "Shit!" "MEDIC!" Finn yelled.

The medic ran over and at the sight of the blood panicked. He pulled out his cell phone, his eyes not leaving the smallest player. "911? I have an emergency. Internal bleeding. McKinley High, the football field."

Finn and Puck paled. Internal bleeding? Finn shook Kurt a bit and Puck stopped him when the action only made more blood trickle down Kurt's pale chin. "Dude, knock it off!"

The medic stayed on the phone with the dispatcher. "Boys, lay him on his side, make sure he isn't choking on any blood."

Finn seemed frozen so Puck took Kurt's helmet off before lying him on the turf on his side. For the moment he forgot that the entire student body was watching and that he actually cared what they thought of him. He rubbed Kurt's back slowly and watched as more blood poured from Kurt's mouth. "Shit Hummel." He whispered. "You better be okay."

Time seemed to have stopped as all eyes were on the three boys on the field. It was deadly silent, save for the running steps headed for them. Puck didn't bat an eye as Burt Hummel slid to his knees next to his son, his green eyes full of tears. "Kurt, come on kid come on." He mumbled, cupping his son's cold cheek. "Come on Kurt please look at me please." He whispered, tears sliding down his cheeks.

Finn was broken out of his trance when Kurt coughed weakly. Burt smiled softly, stroking his son's cheek. "Hey there kid…hey." He whispered. Kurt's blue eyes slid open halfway, and he managed to look up at his father.

"Dad….dad…"

Burt could have danced. "Yeah kid, I'm right here. Daddy's right here." He leaned down, kissing Kurt's freezing forehead.

"Did…I do…" He was barely audible, but he was trying, and Burt knew exactly what Kurt wanted to know. It was the only thing Kurt wanted to hear from him, from anyone who would stop and watch him for a few moments.

Approval.

"Yeah kiddo." Burt said softly, running his fingers through Kurt's brown hair lightly. Usually such an action would make Kurt snap his hands up and force the other away, but it didn't look like he would be doing that anytime soon. In fact it looked like he didn't mind at all. "You did great Kurt." He whispered. "You were amazing."

Kurt smiled weakly, his eyes closing again as he went limp on the hard, cold turf just as the sirens were nearing.

The entire football team stayed on one knee as Kurt was lifted onto a stretcher and wheeled off the field with Burt close behind. As they walked to the waiting ambulance someone in the audience clapped. Then two people clapped, then three. Soon an entire stadium was clapping for Kurt, and Burt only wished his son was conscious to hear what he always wanted:

An audience clapping just for him.

* * *

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I have to be completely honest with you all: I did not expect the response I received for this story. My phone was getting emails every hour on the hour for reviews and people favoriting this story all day long and I could not be happier! Reviews are to writers as diamonds are to girls after all! Thank you thank you THANK YOUUU ALLL for taking the time to read this story and I hope I don't disappoint! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: Glee is not mine.

* * *

Coach Tanaka conceded defeat to the other team after the accident. It was already the fourth quarter and with no other players available to take Kurt's place it wasn't like they didn't had much of a choice. Not to mention Finn and Puck telling the coach they needed to go to the hospital with Kurt. The three may have not been the closest friends but they were still worried about their fellow Glee clubber.

After shaking hands with the other team Finn ran with Puck to the locker room. Both changed quickly and started to run out to Puck's car when they were stopped by Karofsky standing in front of the door. He looked like he was scared of something and he was hiding it badly.

Puck growled. "Move it Karofsky. I'm in no mood to deal with your ass right now but don't think that means I won't kill you."

Dave's brown eyes seemed so sad to Finn, and the taller boy looked to Puck. "Calm down. Dave, you okay?"

Dave shook his head. "I just…can I go with you guys to the hospital?"

Puck immediately opened his mouth to say no along with some explatives but Finn put a hand up to stop his friend. He didn't look away from Dave. "Why though?"

Dave shifted uncomfortably. "I just want to make sure he's alright." "The hell you do!" Puck yelled and Finn sighed. "Dude…come o-" "Are you serious right now Finn?"

The look in Puck's eyes…it was a mix of anger and murderous anger. "This is the guy who shoves Kurt into lockers and threw a slushie at you and Quinn."

Finn bit his bottom lip. "I know that Puck but…" He looked at Dave looking so guilty and he couldn't help it. "Dave, get dressed down and we'll go."

Puck glared at Finn. "There's no way in hell that he's going in my truck." "I have a car." Dave piped in, wincing when Puck's glare was turned onto him.

"Fine."

Finn and Puck walked out as Dave went to change quickly. The two boys were scared witless as a blond Cheerio jumped out of the bushes.

"SHIT!" "WHAT THE HELL?"

Brittany blinked at the two football players clinging to each other.

"Are you guys afraid of the dark?"

"No, just Cheerios named Brittany who jump out of bushes and scare the crap out of us for no reason." Puck mumbled, shoving Finn away. Brittany blinked again. "Oh. Why would someone named Brittany jump out of bushes to scare you guys?"

Both boys rolled their eyes. "Brittany what are you doing here?"

"Quinn, Santana and me want to go with you to the hospital to see Kurt."

Puck tilted his head and patted his ear with his open palm. "I'm sorry, did you say Satan wanted to go to the hospital? To see _Kurt_?"

Brittany blinked. "…..no?"

"I heard that Puckerman."

Both Santana and Quinn walked towards the three, both still dressed in their Cheerios uniform. Santana scowled at Puck, who glared at her fearlessly.

"You can forget about any up-the-skirt shots for a while."

Puck smirked. "I got some to last a while, don't you worry about me. Besides, the devil tail kept getting in the way of the good stuff."

Finn looked between the two, confused. Quinn went over to him and patted his arm, smiling up at him. "Don't worry about it. Let's go guys."

The small group went off to Puck's banged up old truck and Finn ended up sitting with Quinn on his lap, Santana between he and Puck, and Brittany rolling around in the bed of the truck.

"If she falls out I'm not stopping." Puck mumbled.

"You will if you know what's good for you." Santana growled at him.

The two bickered the entire way to the hospital and when they parked Finn had never been as thankful as he was at that moment to have a drive end.

Quinn walked with him to the entrance of the emergency department, rolling her eyes and smiling. "They should really get a room."

Finn stared at her like she was crazy. "They hate each other!"

The head Cheerio giggled and shook her head a little. "Never mind Finn."

Puck, Santana and Brittany caught up with them and they were all temporarily blinded by the bright florescent lights in the hospital. The smell of bleach hit them all and their smiles faded when they remembered why they were here.

"Where should we look first?" Finn asked in a hushed tone.

Puck stared at him. "Dude we're not doing a heist. We're just looking for Kurt."

Quinn hummed. "We could always ask the receptionist."

Santana scoffed. "They always tell the people who come to see the dying people that it's family only. Haven't you ever seen a chick flick or anything on Lifetime?"

"Kurt's not dying!" Finn yelled, making the entire waiting room turn to look at him. The tall teen blushed and mumbled a 'sorry'. Puck looked around, confusion washing over him when he saw Brittany chatting it up with Mr. Hummel.

"How did she-….never mind."

The teenagers went over and sat in the chairs around Mr. Hummel. The man looked tired and worried as he rubbed his forehead, listening to Brittany talk about her cat's reading abilities.

"I'm pretty sure she knows German too-"

"Brittany." Quinn said softly. "I don't think Mr. Hummel wants to hear about your cat right now."

Brittany looked over and nodded. "Okay. But my cat's really magical. Like rainbows."

Santana punched Puck's knee as he started to smirk at the girl. "Shut up." She whispered at him.

"Have you heard anything about Kurt, Mr. Hummel?" Quinn asked gently, and Burt shook his head.

"Nothing yet, he went into surgery as soon as we got here." Burt took off his cap and rubbed his bald head, sighing deeply. "Thank you kids for coming. I'm sure it'll do him good to see some friendly faces." He put his cap back on and looked at the small group. "You sure your parents won't mind?"

They all shook their heads. "My mom isn't expecting me home because of the game." Finn mumbled, and the others nodded. Burt smiled a little. "Yeah, that was a good game boys….good game…" He trailed off, sighing softly. Quinn rubbed the man's shoulder silently.

"Kurt was…ah….Kurt was really good."

The small group looked over at Finn trying to say something complimentary about the smaller boy.

"I mean, if he caught that ball and made the run he totally would have been the hero."

Even Puck paled at that.

Burt looked over at Finn, his face turning a dark red.

"So you're saying this is my son's fault, huh? You saying he didn't run fast enough, he got what he deserved?"

Finn's eyes widened. "N-Not at all sir, not at all!"

Puck and Quinn shot to their feet as Burt got up and started to walk over to Finn, looking like he was going to kill the awkwardly spoken quarterback.

"Sir please he didn't mean it!" "Mr. Hummel please sit down!"

The two of them couldn't sit Burt down, but another pair of hands pulled the man back down to his seat, and the group looked up to see none other than Dave Karofsky.

Dave bit his lip, looking at them all nervously. "Sorry, I-" "Thank you Dave." Finn mumbled.

Dave nodded, and Puck patted the seat next to him and Santana. Dave smiled a little and sat down, looking around at them all. Burt was sitting in his seat, his fists clenched and his breathing hard. Tears stung his eyes and his heart was beating out of his chest.

He just wanted his son back.

That was all.

* * *

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh I know it's been a while guys, I'm sorry! Please enjoy this chapter and thank you all for reading, favoriting and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.

* * *

He felt the warm sun's rays beating down on his skin. Even through his thick denim jacket his skin felt warmer. The bill of his cap shaded his eyes, and so his forehead felt cool. Despite all of the skin, tissue and fat, he felt the sun shining right into his heart.

Then he heard them laughing.

"Honey, look!"

He looked over, smiling. A small boy of about four hung from the horizontal ladder sticking out from the metal jungle gym in the middle of a sand pit. His small hands were gripping with all of his might, his light blue shirt slightly lifting away from his tummy. His khaki cargo pants hung off of his tiny hips.

The woman that had called to him was standing behind the boy, her arms slightly extended and ready in case he happened to fall. She wore a white summer dress with a denim coat over her slender shoulders. Her sandals had been discarded in the cool summer grass.

The man chuckled softly. "There you go, kiddo!"

The boy was biting his lip in concentration. When he heard the man's voice, he looked over and grinned. "Daddy I'm doing it!"

"You sure are kid!" He stood up and went over to the two. He had almost made it when the boy's grip weakened and he plummeted straight for the ground.

Two soft hands caught him.

The woman lifted the boy up and held him close, smiling. "You did it, Kurt! You hung on by yourself!"

Kurt pouted, clinging onto his mother. "But I fell off."

Burt went over and kissed the top of his son's head. "Yeah, but you still did it Kurt. I'm proud of you, son."

Kurt's blue eyes looked up, glowing. "Really daddy?"

"Really, kiddo."

Kurt giggled. "I'm gonna go play on the slide!" He wiggled away from his mother, going off to play by himself. His chest swelled with pride and confidence. His father was proud of him!

The woman looked over and smiled warmly at Burt. It was like being smiled at by the sun, so bright and warm. "You're such a softie, Mr. Hummel."

Burt chuckled, pulling her close and nuzzling her neck. "You chose a marshmallow, Mrs. Hummel."

She laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. "That I did."

The two stayed like this, enjoying each other's company, content.

"Mr. Hummel?"

Burt's head snapped up.

The sun was long gone, and his skin was covered in bumps from the chilly hospital air. He felt stiff from falling asleep in the plastic hospital chair, and everything came crashing back to him.

Kurt was injured badly. He hadn't seen or heard from his son yet. What was going on?

"Yes?"

A male doctor in a long white coat stood before Burt, Finn and the others, a clipboard in his hands. "Kurt's out of surgery and is being moved into intensive care. You'll be able to see him in a few moments."

Burt let out a relieved sigh. "That's great doc. Is everything okay with him?"

The doctor flipped through the papers on his clipboard. "He sustained some pretty serious injuries there. Two broken ribs, one of which actually punctured a lung which caused the internal bleeding."

Burt felt his own lungs freeze. "I…oh my God…"

"Don't worry Mr. Hummel. We've fixed it and Kurt will breathe normally in no time. I wouldn't suggest anymore football though. He's very lucky to have survived."

Burt nodded quickly. He was lucky Kurt survived. He didn't think he could handle losing his son.

"Thank you doctor."

"Not at all." The doctor glanced to the teenagers around Burt, all watching him intensely and taking in every word. At the mention of punctured lung, Quinn had teared up and Dave looked like he was ready to pass out. Puck only looked pissed off.

"Room 24. No more than one visitor at a time please. Kurt can have visitors but he needs rest."

Burt nodded and the doctor walked away. He looked to the kids, attempting a smile but not quite succeeding. "Do you kids mind if I see him first?"

They all shook their heads. "Not at all Mr. Hummel." "Please go ahead, we'll be here."

"Thank you…thank you all." He looked to Finn, who was still pale and very scared of the man. He reached over and patted the quarterback's knee, smiling just a bit. Finn looked over at him, his eyes wary before he smiled back.

Burt nodded and they had sort of a silent agreement before he stood and walked to Kurt's room. The hallway seemed so long, and glancing into other rooms Burt was preparing to see the worst. Other patients were hooked up to machines three times their size, with beeping the only sound in their rooms. Nurses walked solemnly back and forth from the rooms to their station. The smell of bleach and gauze wouldn't leave him alone.

Finally he reached it. Room 24.

He slid the glass door open slowly, peeking in. He saw his son lying in the bed, and for a moment in time Kurt was four years old again. He had an I.V needle in his wrist and a heart monitor next to his bed, beeping steadily. But…no giant machines. No whirring or shrill noises. It was very…peaceful almost.

"Kurt?"

The boy didn't respond, and Burt thought that was okay. He needed rest. He was sure football practice was taking it out of him, along with glee routines. Kurt needed some time to recover.

He walked over and stood next to the bed, looking over his son. Kurt was a bit paler, and Burt could see how small and thin he was. The hospital gown seemed two sizes too big for him and was a wrong, dejected teal color. Burt could only imagine Kurt's rage when he saw what the hospital staff had stuffed him into. He imagined Kurt demanding a designer gown and insisting that not even the dead should be subjected to such horrible taste in color and fabric, much less the sick.

His brown bangs had strayed from their place, and Burt automatically reached up to brush them away from Kurt's forehead. He knew how much Kurt hated when his bangs did that.

The small gesture was accompanied by Kurt's eyes rolling slightly behind his closed eyelids. His eyelashes fluttered slowly and Kurt's lips parted. He let out a soft groan.

Burt's heart skipped a beat and he smiled. "Kurt?"

Kurt groaned again. "Mm…wh…"His eyes slowly slid open and he looked up at the ceiling for a moment before tilting his head to the side. Those blue orbs finally focused on Burt.

"Dad?"

Burt faintly recognized the warm water on his face as tears. He nodded quickly, reaching down and taking Kurt's cold hand. "Yeah baby….yeah I'm right here."

Kurt smiled weakly up at him. "Hey." He rasped, gripping his father's hand back. His grip was weak, but Burt would take it.

"How you feelin'?"

Kurt sighed softly, looking back to the ceiling. "I'm…is this plastic against my skin?"

Burt chuckled softly. "It's a hospital gown."

"Dad, I'm going to be very honest with you. I can't see myself right now. I don't have a mirror. But I already know how awful I look by the way this so-called fabric feels."

Burt laughed. "Kurt, you'll be out of it soon, promise." He leaned over and kissed his son's temple. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Kurt smiled softly, looking at his dad. Burt saw his wife in those blue eyes.

"Dad?"

"Hm, kid?"

"How did I do?"

Burt smiled, leaning down and kissing Kurt's knuckles.

"Amazing."


	4. Chapter 4

I feel horrible that it took me this long to finish this, but I finally did it! Yaay! Please enjoy the ending, and thank you for your patience :)

* * *

Finn was a little worried. After Kurt woke up, Mr. Hummel had said that he needed to rest and didn't allow any visitors. Finn sensed that the man was a still a little upset at him, so he didn't push the issue. As he headed out to take Quinn home, and Puck had smoothly invited Brittany and Santana over to his place for the night, Finn noticed that Dave was still sitting in one of the chairs, staring at the ground blankly.

"Hold on a sec, Quinn." He said, ignoring his girlfriend's quizzical look and going over to Dave. He sat next to him and chewed on his lip for a second before opening his mouth.

"Uh, Dave? You okay?"

Dave looked up slowly and looked at Finn almost like he didn't recognize him. "Huh? Oh, yeah…I guess."

Finn smiled. "Well that's good. We're all heading out, since, you know, Kurt's gonna rest."

"Yeah…."

Finn watched him, raising an eyebrow. "…are you gonna leave to…or…"

Dave stood up suddenly and walked out of the hospital, not saying another word. Finn watched him, his eyebrows scrunching together in confusion before he shrugged. Karofsky was weird.

After taking Quinn home, Puck dropped Finn off at his own house. "See you Monday dude." He said, grinning. Of course he would be happy. He was about to get his threesome on. Santana smirked over at Puck, while Brittany had occupied herself with a band-aid she found on the hospital floor. Finn smiled. "Yeah, see ya."

Puck peeled away, and Finn headed into his house. He wasn't surprised to find his mom asleep on the couch, television still going. He walked over as quietly as he could and turned the television off, then pulled a shrug blanket over her before heading upstairs.

That weekend was fairly uneventful. He slept in and played some video games. He figured he should do some kind of homework, but by the time he got around to it, it was already Sunday night. He knew he couldn't finish it all in such a short amount of time, so he played some more video games before going to sleep.

* * *

Monday morning, there was no one near the dumpster. None of the usual jocks were standing around, waiting for Hummel to show up. Finn was confused, but relieved at the same time. He didn't know exactly how bad Kurt's injuries were, but he knew that they wouldn't heal as fast if Kurt had to endure being tossed into a dumpster almost right after getting hurt that bad.

Finn met up with Quinn at her locker, and they shared a quick kiss before she closed her locker and they started their slow walk to first period.

"Has anyone seen Kurt yet?" Finn asked.

Quinn shook her head. "Not that I know. I hope he's out of the hospital by now."

Finn sighed. "Me too."

Behind them, they heard a scuffle, and the familiar sound of a slushie dripping onto the linoleum floors. Hesitantly, they both turned around. Kurt was standing there, wide eyes, in shock. Dave Karofsky was standing in front of him, his face covered in a bright red slushie. His eyes were shut tight, and his jaw was clenched. The entire hall seemed to go dead silent. The jock who had thrown the slushie stood frozen, unblinking at Karofsky.

"Dave, dude, I didn't-"

"Beat it." Dave barked, and the jock ran quickly down the hallway.

Kurt's jaw dropped slightly, and he flinched as Dave brought a hand up and quickly smeared some of the ice out of his eyes. He turned slowly and looked at Kurt menacingly, and Kurt thought that his time had finally come. Dave Karofsky was finally going to kill him.

He nearly dropped dead of shock when Dave smiled at him instead. "Good game on Friday, Hummel."

Kurt tried to say something, anything, instead succeeding on sputtering nonsense. Finally, he gave up trying to make sense of it and sighed, smiling. "Come on, let's clean you up." He said, grabbing Dave's arm and leading him to the boy's bathroom. Finn, Quinn, and the rest of the students in the hall watched.

Finn couldn't help but smile. Kurt was going to be okay.


End file.
